


Screw This

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: Gallavich Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 didn't happen, Dorks, M/M, S3, my attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Prompt:</b> Could you write a slighty funny Drabble where Ian for whatever reason refuses to f*ck Mickey for a few weeks and Mickey acts like he's being tortured in the pits off hell being all dramatic and saying blunt things like "I need your dick in me more than I need air" and stuff :P Bonus if all the Gallaghers are forced to overhear how loud they can be when Ian finally gives in and their horrified reactions :L</i>
</p><p>"Come Sunday night Mickey started to question his resolve, he also started to question why the fuck he agreed to this stupid bet in the first place.  </p><p>Hey laid on his bed and wondered if Ian was struggling like he was, he really hoped he was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw This

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write :D

**Monday**

It was the Summer and the air was thick with the heat. Ian and Mickey had the house to themselves for once and were lounging around Ian's bedroom in nothing but their boxers after a particular sweaty session of sex.

Mickey rolled over to his back to take the joint Ian was passing over to him. “It too fucking hot to do anything,” Mickey complained taking a drag and passing it back to Ian.

“Anything?” Ian raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Mickey laughed. “Really Gallagher, again?”

“Why not?”

_Well, can't argue with that._

They both moved swiftly. Ian straddled Mickey, pinning him down on the bed. Mickey eyes fluttered closed as Ian rolled his hips, slow and lazy. He leaned down to kiss him, something they've been doing more of lately since Mickey had kissed him first the day he got shot. 

Ian rocked his hips a few more times and Mickey let out a huff of annoyance. “Jesus Gallagher, get on with it. We haven't got all fucking day.”

Ian laughed. “All right tough guy,” he said as he reached behind him to grab a condom that was in the bedside table. “You're so impatient.” 

“Me impatient?” he scoffed, sitting up slightly on his elbows to look at Ian. “You're the one who couldn't wait to get on me again firecrotch.” 

Ian snickered. “Oh please, you couldn't go two days without getting any.”

It was Mickeys turn to laugh, that sounded like a fucking challenge to him. “I bet you couldn't go one day.”

Neither of them moved for several seconds in silence and neither of them attempted to break eye contact. Then Ian abruptly got off of Mickey and dropping the condom back on the bedside table. “Alright then,” he said as he got off the bed and started pulling some sweatpants on that he been thrown on the floor earlier.

Mickey sat up, confused. “Alright what?”

“I bet I can go longer without getting any then you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me. Fuck off.”

Ian smirked. “Does that mean I win? Already?” he asked and fuck him for thinking that. He was gonna wipe that smug satisfied grin of his face. 

Mickey stood up instantly and eyed him up and down. “Not a fucking chance Gallagher.”

Ian grinned, “It's a bet then.”

“Oh yeah? What do we get if we win?”

Ian didn't even have to think. “Just our pride.”

Oh it was fucking on.

**Tuesday**

Ian was an asshole. That fucker knew exactly what he was doing when he started doing pull ups while they hung out in Mickeys room. And the worse part was that Ian knew that Mickey knew what he was up to so the entire time he had this knowing grin which pissed Mickey off more.

“Why do ya gotta do that without a shirt on huh? What if somebody walks in?”

“Mick it's like sixty five degrees out, no one is gonna be thinking we're up to something if they walk in.” Nevertheless Ian stopped what he was doing and put his shirt back on to keep Mickey happy.

He sauntered across the room and grabbed a bottle of water that he'd brought earlier. He titled his head back to drink and Mickey couldn't help it. He watched Ian's adams apple bob up and down with each gulp. When Ian caught his gaze he quickly looked away. 

“You okay Mick?” he grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You're looking a bit flustered.”

_Oh he's good._

Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette and replied, “Never felt better.”

Two can play at that game.

**Wednesday**

It was mid-afternoon and yet another unbearable Summer's day when Mickey decided he would get Ian back for the day before. They were sitting on the Gallagher's front porch sharing a beer when an ice cream truck pulled up down the street. He nudged Ian, who was sitting on a step below him, with his foot.

“Ay go get me an ice pop or somethin' will ya? I need to cool down, I'm sweating like an armpit over here.” 

Before Ian could complain Mickey tossed some cash to him and added, “You can get yourself something as well if it will make you hurry the fuck up.”

Ian looked down at the money in his hand. “That's almost romantic of you Mick,” he chuckled.

“Fuck off,” he huffed.

Ian just laughed as he got up without another word and jogged down the road to the ice cream truck. Mickey watched him as he went. Might as well enjoy the view, the redhead had a great ass.

Ian returned minutes later ice cream in toe and sat down next to Mickey. He handed over the ice pop and he'd gotten himself a soda since Ian didn't really like ice cream. Mickey hastily unwrapped his treat and then proceeded to, what Ian would later describe, blow the ice pop. 

He started out just sucking on the tip of the ice pop, making sure that Ian could see him as he did so. Once he was satisfied that he had Ian's full attention he took half of the ice pop into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so and bobbed it in and out of his mouth a few times making slurping sounds that you only hear in the dirtiest of porn.

Mickey watched him from the corner of his eye. It was cold as fuck but worth it judging by the flushed expression on Ian's face. 

Once he'd done that he pulled it out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound and licked the bits of flavoured drippings that ran down his hand and wiped his mouth with his thumb.

He looked at Ian with fake innocence. “See something you like Gallagher?”

**Thursday**

By Thursday everything descended into chaos with both of them actively doing anything and everything they could think of to try and get the other to cave. 

Ian kept dropping things just so he could bend over to pick stuff up give Mickey a nice show of what he couldn't have. Mickey got his own back however when one time when Ian bended over he smacked his ass in a way that had Ian biting his lip to hold back a moan. 

In hindsight agreeing to a dip in the pool wasn't Mickey's greatest idea because it just gave Ian an excuse to flaunt himself in front of him. But in fairness to him it was hot as balls and the pool was a great way to cool off since Ian banned any form of ice cream in or near his house.

**Friday**

On Friday Ian had a long shift at the Kash n' Grab and Mickey was busy that day helping his brothers shift some gear so they didn't see each other that day.

That didn't stop him from texting a picture of his dick to Ian.

He didn't get a reply. 

**Saturday**

Mickey sat on Ian's bed reading a magazine trying to keep himself distracted from the fact that Ian was showering not ten feet from where he was sitting. He could hear the water splashing, hear Ian moving. He wondered if he was jer-

Mickey shock his head. _Keep it together Milkovich. Don't go there._

Then, just like that, all rational thought left when Ian walked into the room in nothing but a towel. And Mickey couldn't help himself, he eyed Ian hungrily. Watched as droplets of water ran down his body. Ian locked eyes with him and help his gaze. And then, that red-headed fucker, dropped his towel and stood there completely naked never once breaking eye contract with Mickey.

“See something you like Mick?” he teased.

Mickey didn't reply, he just got up and left. Oh he was _good._

**Sunday**

Mickey didn't go see Ian on Sunday, he could feel himself starting to crack and he didn't want another towel malfunction to happen. He opted to moping around the house instead, much to Mandy's annoyance. 

“What's got you in such a foul mood assface?” she asked as she threw herself down on the sofa next to him and stealing the remote control off of him. “Not getting any?”

Mickey just rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't say anything. Mostly because she fucking hit the nail on the head.

Come Sunday night Mickey started to question his resolve, he also started to question why the fuck he agreed to this stupid bet in the first place. 

Hey laid on his bed and wondered if Ian was struggling like he was, he really hoped he was.

The knock on his door interrupted Mickey's train of thought. He looked up to see Iggy walk in. “Hey man,” he greeted as he stole Mick's pack of smokes from the shelving and lighting one up.

Mickey gave him a half assed grunt in reply.

“So like, Mandy said you've been moping around the house like a bitch. What happened? Girl dump ya?”

Mickey held out his hand and Iggy throw his cigarettes over to him. “Nah man, nothing like that,” he said. “Just got something on my mind.”

Iggy thought for a second. “My girl has a friend that could help you with that,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mickey tried his best to not look outwardly disgusted and declined.

No, there was only one person that could put an end to his sour mood and it sure as hell weren't some chick.

**Monday**

Mickey woke up Monday morning with a newly found resolve and that resolve was screw this. 

One week. That's what it took for Mickey to throw every ounce of pride he had out the window. If that meant that Ian won their bet then so be it. He would gladly endure anything Ian would throw at him if it meant that could to be fucked _today._

He knew all the Gallaghers were going to be out today, Monday was a busy time for them all so Mickey just walked right into the house without so much as knocking first and headed straight upstairs and swinging Ian's bedroom door open and slamming it shut behind him.

“Fuck my pride!” he yelled, yanking his wife beater over his head before Ian even had a chance to speak. “Fuck all this bullshit!” He kicked off his shoes across the room and yanked his pants down until they pooled at his feet and he kicked them away as well until he was standing there in nothing but his boxers. He met Ian's eyes.

_“Fuck me Gallagher.”_

Ian didn't move right away which kinda pissed Mickey off. He just sort of sat there with his mouth agape staring at him. It was only then did he realise that when he stormed into Ian's room he had in fact walked in on him jerking off. Mickey would've make of him if he weren't as horny as he was and hadn't just lost their bet.

“Jesus fuck Gallagher, the hell are you waiting for?!” he barked as he gestured towards the redhead's dick. “Put that to better use and get on me already.”

Ian breathed out a quiet 'thank god' as he quickly got up to pull his t-shirt up over his head just in time for Mickey to push him back on the bed to straddle him. He brought his hand to the back of his head and crashed their lips together.

\--

“Alright Gallaghers,” Fiona said as she opened the front door with Liam balancing on her hip. “Go wash up and I'll make us all some lunch.” She stepped inside her home but stopped at the foot of the stairs when she heard noises from upstairs. Lip, Debbie and Carl strolled in behind her.

“Fi?” Lip asked as he followed her gaze upstairs confused as to why she stopped so suddenly. He was about to ask her what was up when he heard it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Lip's eyes widened with sudden realization and judging by the way Fiona's head whipped around to meet his gaze she had came to the same conclusion that Ian wasn't alone upstairs any more. 

“What's that noise?” Debbie asked just as a loud groan emanated from upstairs.

“Okay change of plans!” Fiona suddenly chirped turning around to herd her younger siblings back out the front door. “Lets go to Vee's to eat, that sound fun?” She motioned for Lip to follow her lead.

“Is Ian upstairs having sex with someone?” Carl asked, curiously trying to look upstairs.

Fiona ignored him and made a mental note to lecture Ian

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment if you enjoy reading this  
> Send me prompts on [tumblr](http://mickeys-mumbles.tumblr.com) or in the comments below


End file.
